A Real Man's Job
by MummaPaintstheBlues
Summary: Don't send a clone to do a real man's job. Kakashi learns the hard way that being late is not acceptable to his live in girlfriend Sakura. It is even more unacceptable to send a clone as an apology. Shameless smut in which five Sakura clones teach Kakashi a valuable lesson in being punctual. (light bondage included)


There were two things that Kakashi was certain of at this moment.

The first being, in light of the predicament he now found himself in, it would probably have been a good idea to invest in some kind of flowering plants for the garden. At least then he might be able to pick one or two and offer _something_ to the raging animal inside the house. That raging animal being his live-in girlfriend.

Usually Sakura's temper was something he could manage, or avoid completely, by making the time they spent together memorable. He certainly made sure, on the rare nights they were alone and not working, that she was enjoying herself. It was just happy coincidence that whenever Sakura was content he was as well.

Except tonight she would be anything but.

Which led him to the second thing to be certain of. _He was a dead man_. It was still a mystery as to which way, or how quickly she'd pummel him to his death, but he was sure there would be little to no evidence afterwards.

It didn't matter that it wasn't entirely his fault or that he'd so kindly bothered to send a clone to the house in his place. There would be no escaping the inevitable wrath. Sakura had been _very_ clear. Don't be late. She hadn't said anything about _not_ sending a shadow clone, but Kakashi didn't think her main argument would be over semantics.

"Hokage-sama? Are you ready to proceed?"

Kakashi sighed quietly, nodding to the Anbu guard as they opened the door. He could already hear the Raikage's booming voice arguing with the Tsuchikage, the sound reverberating through his soul like nails in a coffin.

Clone Kakashi stood on the doorstep to his own home, wondering just how much trouble he would be in after crossing the threshold. At least he would be able to gauge the severity before the jutsu broke, and his actual self could get a head start if needed.

That was the plan anyway.

Part of him still felt guilty. Sakura didn't really ask for much, or anything for that matter, from him in their relationship. They had reached some kind of happy medium, amazingly, considering how difficult it was for anyone to get close to him. But this had been one of those rare, non negotiable things. Which unfortunately had coincided with an urgent and unexpected Kage summit.

Kakashi without a doubt knew where he would rather be. And he had sent the clone to tell Sakura just that, but he was also late. By half an hour at least. So the chances of her actually listening to what he had to say diminished with each passing minute. Naruto's ascension to Hokage couldn't come soon enough, but it would probably take another year at least. Then he would have to be late again...

Turning the handle, Kakashi held his breath, anticipating blows to land on him at any second. What greeted him, however, was the dim light shining through from the hallway. Why Sakura hadn't bothered to turn any of the lights on was a mystery to him, or she'd been so mad she'd gone to bed already.

Yes. He was definitely in for some kind of trouble.

Before he could consider taking preemptive measures and breaking off the jutsu early, Sakura's figure came into view. Sashaying to the end of the hallway, appearing from the shadows, scantily clad and walking in a way that accentuated the curves she had on display for him. The dark red lace was see through even in this poor light, it barely covered her breast as the material flowed down her stomach. Kakashi could also see the dark red straps of the barely there thong underneath, confusion dispersed the primitive growl rising in his throat.

"Thought I heard you shuffling out on the doorstep."

Though he was a clone, Kakashi felt the same comforting reassurance in her voice, he was home. Out of habit alone, Kakashi shrugged the white robes off his shoulders while keeping an eye on the vixen at the end of the hall. Maybe he had been worried for nothing...

"Yeah, sorry I'm a little late."

"Don't be. We just opened your anniversary present without you. What do you think?"

She made a show of turning to model the lingerie for him.

"You know I like anything you wear, as long as I'm the one who gets to take it off you…"

He paused, wait a minute. _We, she'd said 'we just opened…'_ Maybe he was in more trouble that he'd first thought. Kakashi stared resolutely at the look of fake innocence on his girlfriend's face. She was so good at playing this game, but only he knew the truth, and she was anything but innocent.

"I'm sorry, did you say _we?"_

The look on her face morphed from pure innocence to something much darker, a kind of sultry smirk that he would be seeing in all his fantasies for the foreseeable future. With a dramatic flair and wriggle of her hips she sidled up to him, tracing a lone finger down his chest, eyes drifting further south in a way that would have made Kakashi's blood boil. If he wasn't so terrified.

"Well, I got bored waiting, you _are late_ after all. So we just started without you…" her finger hooked into his belt buckle for a brief moment, tugging him forward slightly before withdrawing. With that same finger she beckoned for him to follow her, "you may as well join in now that you're here…"

She turned slowly, grinding her tempting rear against his groin in the action. Kakashi groaned, forgetting that he was only a messenger shadow clone in the moment. Traipsing after her like a man following a siren song to his demise. Unhurried, she walked, touching him not so accidentally every so often on her way.

The first thing that he noticed was the aroma that clung to the air, a musky scent that came from Sakura and no one else. A special kind of perfume that only he was privy to. It alerted and comforted him to the fact that there were no strangers inside their house. The second thing he noticed were the noises. While his olfactory senses were sure that he and Sakura were the only ones in the building, he could hear _something,_ and then footsteps.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Kakashi with a knowing smile. Light was cast into the dull hallway as a door was opened, the door to Kakashi's own home office no less, and he was greeted by the same dazzling sight as before. Another vision of Sakura leaning against the frame with that same mischievous glint about her. Same lingerie that had him almost salivating at the idea of ripping it off her body with his teeth.

"Clones, huh?"

The first Sakura leant against his arm, offering a better few of her cleavage in the sudden light, a pout about her lips all of a sudden. That was when Kakashi caught a hint of what was to come, the sound of leather against flesh reaching his ears, coming from inside his own office. Without turning his head from this Sakura, his eyes darted to the figure at the door as she stood there, surveying whatever was happening and biting her lip temptingly.

"You want to see what's inside, Hokage-sama?" she whispered in his ear at the same time a muffled moan could be heard within. And he would recognize that moaning anywhere.

The Sakura standing at the doorway held her arms out, beckoning him forward. At this point Kakashi had completely forgotten his clone self, being lead slowly in to what felt like a definite trap, he just didn't care. Curiosity had gotten the better of him completely at this point. Curiosity combined with a sudden and all encompassing urge to see what was making his girlfriend moan like that, in his office. When he reached the doorway the other Sakura latched herself onto his free arm, it took his eyes a second to adjust in the light, when they did it felt as if he were looking at a scene from his wildest dreams.

Three Sakura clones looked up from their individual tasks with equally devious smirks. But Kakashi's eyes were drawn to one thing and one thing only. Bound to the leather armchair by the bookcase, was another Sakura, blindfolded and spread deliciously. The lingerie that this Sakura had been wearing was askew, the neat strip of pink curls at her sex showing as the thong had been ripped to the side to expose the wet flesh.

It was a glorious sight, a gag over her mouth and a thin layer of sweat glistening on her lithe body, chest heaving in the aftermath of orgasm. The clone standing behind the armchair must have followed Kakashi's line of sight, leaning down to pluck the pert nipples harshly through the fabric. The muffled groan that reached his ears sent all the blood in his body directly to his groin.

The Sakura to the right of the chair had, what appeared to be, a riding crop in her hand. Sliding it between her fingers while eyeing the hardening bulge in Kakashi's pants, like a predator eyeing a meal. The other Sakura was sitting on the floor between the tantalizingly spread legs of the one bound to the chair. A veritable arsenal of sexual devices laid next to her.

Kakashi could smell it in the air, taste it almost on his tongue, he knew that she must have already been forced to orgasm several times. And for the first time in a long, long while, he cursed his being late.

"Now I bet he's real sorry he was late to the party."

"I'll take a piece of that bet…" One of the Sakura's at his arm quipped, reaching down and palming the erection through his pants. He failed to hold back the sharp intake of breath at the touch.

Hearing all five Sakura's snicker like that also caused him to bite back an involuntary groan rising in his throat. This seemed to please the one holding the riding crop, she raised it and brought it down with a _thwack_ against the armchair itself. The bound Sakura jerked in her restraints just a fraction.

"Seeing as he was so rude and kept us waiting…." The one with the whip began to sway her hips as she moved to stand in front of him. "We should teach him a lesson…" She traced the end of the long whip up his chest to his face, before using the tip of it to push the mask down his jaw line rather harshly.

He barely registered which one of them wheeled the desk chair behind him, before being unceremoniously pushed into it.

"I know the perfect lesson." The crop was brought down hard on his hand while it rested on the armrest of the chair. He didn't flinch, too excited to see where this was going as the Sakura in front brought the crop back up to his lips, leaning forward as she delivered her blow. "No touching. He only gets to watch."

There was a collective chortle from the girls around him. When he felt his wrists being tied to the chair, a rushing of excitement that went straight to his groin. With a soft grunt he realized that these restraints were stronger than any kind of playful bondage they'd done before. It should have terrified him, but he was too eager to watch whatever show was about to happen. Too tempted by this vixen to consider breaking the jutsu.

The Sakura clones that had been on both his arms were now securing his ankles to the legs of the chair. Casually draping their limbs over him, tracing fingers lightly over the prison that was his trousers. Dancing up and down his legs. Kakashi might have closed his eyes at the sensation briefly, much to the satisfaction of the Sakura who was now acting like the clone in charge, holding the whip. She leant forward, he admired the view while her breath ghosted over his lips.

"You really think this is a lesson, Sakura-hime?"

He had thought the question would fluster her, spark some of that short temper he loved so much. Instead he was met with a dark smirk as she licked her lips, like the cat who got the cream. And that was when the first hints of terror began to gnaw at him. The two Sakura's at his ankles stood slowly, chuckling, depositing themselves one each on his knees, leaning back to whisper in his ear. One at a time.

"We know what you want…."

"And you want to touch us…."

"So badly…."

His eyes shut involuntarily when a hand gently brushed against the stiff tent of his now painfully hard erection.

"But you can't…"

"Not yet…"

That giggle in his ears, echoed by the two of them so close, caused a primal growl to surface itself. Suddenly this show had taken a turn which he did not particularly relish. A patient man usually, Kakashi had to admit, his self control waned whenever the prospect of pleasuring Sakura presented itself. Last week, after a rather late meeting, he'd come home to find Sakura touching herself in _their_ bed. And he'd lost what remained of his self control. Only _he_ was allowed to touch her like that, make her come with his own hands.

And apparently she knew that weakness, and was now using it to her full advantage. Clone in charge Sakura stood up, hand on her hip.

"You need to learn to be on time Hokage sama. So you'll wait each minute that you've kept us waiting, and you only get to watch."

"I've got the timer. 35 minutes and counting," the Sakura on the floor called out, obviously that was just one of the devices in her arsenal. This had been planned well, just as he'd expect from the esteemed Kunoichi.

Two Sakuras sat on his lap, the one in charge watching him intently, two more devoting their attention to the tied up one. Six in total if you counted the incapacitated Sakura. Yes, this had all been planned to the letter. The Sakura on his right leg began threading her fingers through his hair tugging lightly, the sensation only causing him to impossibly harden.

"Just be thankful you weren't an hour late, Hokage-sama, because then you wouldn't be allowed to see _or_ touch…"

"The rules are pretty simple, do you think you can be a good boy for us now?"

The words caused him to twitch uncomfortably against his pants. Just as a witty retort came to mind he had to bite his lip with a wince, a sharp smacking sound as the Sakura in charge brought the whip down against his inner thigh.

"Use your words properly."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be a good boy."

This answer seemed to please both the clones in his lap. They practically purred in his ears, but the sound that overran this and made his blood race, was a low drawn out moan. It came from the Sakura that was restrained to the chair. Kakashi could not see completely past the one holding the whip, his view obstructed, but he could discern the pink head of hair but he could discern the pink head of hair that was nestled between Sakura's legs. Other noises began to reach his ears and it took every ounce of his restraint not to growl audibly.

"I bet you're dying to find out how wet she is..."

"Does it kill you knowing that she's wet for _us_ and not for you?"

This game the two clones in his lap were playing, softly taunting him in his ears, casually licking the lobes every so often... It was pure torture. This was the side to Sakura that Kakashi believed that only he was privy to. Well, him and five clones obviously. It was the way she spoke, so filthy, so hot, so delicious. Gods he wanted to taste her so badly he began to actually salivate.

A kind of guttural and muffled groan was barely held back by the tied up Sakura, as the clone in charge paced with whip in hand, eyeing Kakashi's every reaction. She circled and paced the chair he was strapped to like a shark.

"She can't even see you, I think she's enjoying herself too much to even hear us right now, don't you think girls?" There was a collective giggle. "She has no idea you're here at all. What a shame."

Kakashi got a full view now of what was occurring, any semblance of control he had over his breathing now was lost. Chest almost heaving at the sight of Sakura's own clone devouring that sweet nectar that must be dripping from her pussy by now. The clone standing above was kneading the flesh of her breasts with a fervor that Kakashi _knew_ from experience would be driving her mad. That was always the weak point for her in all their play, and to see her taking advantage of that, showing him what she liked... it was all adding to the pressure straining against his pants.

"Do you think we should let her see now girls? See how _hard_ he is for her..." There was a _thwack_ as the whip came down on her inner thigh, the clone eating her out did not pause in it's ministrations. "See how helpless he is while we have him restrained... Just the way we want him." The clone in charge circled round again to trace the whip along his face.

"Helpless..." One of the clones whispered in his ear before nipping it sharply. He noted that the other was now very slowly unzipping his vest without touching him excessively.

There was a longer pause, where the tied up Sakura wriggled against the ropes that bound her, thrashing with what little room she could. It appeared as if another orgasm was about to rip through her body. Kakashi watched as the clone withdrew her tongue and face from her glistening pussy, the clone in charge slapping the wet flesh hard, followed by a strangled groan.

The orgasm that was denied only fueled the rest of Kakashi's blood to his groin. He wanted to be the one to give it to her so badly. Wanted to push her over that edge repeatedly until she could no longer walk. But he really was helpless. It was here that the clone checked the timer next to her before grabbing one of the many devices laid near her. All the while her breasts and nipples were being tortured mercilessly. Kakashi was aware that this alone was sometimes enough to bring Sakura to the edge.

Kakashi was so enraptured by the show that was being put on for him, it went unnoticed as the clone in charge nodded to the one behind restrained Sakura. Her breasts were released and her hands went to the scarf that was tied loosely around her eyes. Kakashi followed the movements slowly, but he was also distracted now by the clones on his lap. The way they had divulged him of his vest, trailing hands over his abdomen now he could feel them better.

"Take off the blindfold now. Let her see."

The order was sharp. but she was now finally free to see Kakashi, to look back into his eyes. They were half lidded in a daze of denied pleasure. Of wanting and needing that release so badly a single tear was rolling down her cheek. The possessive part of him wanted to taste it for himself.

"Mistress..."

One of the clones in his lap called, putting on a tone so sweet and innocent, Kakashi knew immediately that it was false. And he would deny to the end of the days that he enjoyed that mock innocence of hers in such a carnal way.

"Isn't it a little hard for her to see how hard he is... With these horrible pants still on him..."

"Yeah we should have taken them off first shouldn't we..."

 _Thwack_. The riding crop came down hard against the chair he was sitting in. He would deny later that he flinched. For a brief moment he remembered his own clone state and panicked that the jutsu may actually break if things got too rough. Then he would be in real trouble.

"That timer isn't up yet. But she's been such a good girl, we should at least show her the goods. Take out our property, girls."

The giggling had an unexpected affect on his blood pressure. Interesting tingling sensations in his extremities, he hadn't been this excited since he gave up active duty. All thoughts of being a clone were very much forgotten now as two sets of hands teased their way down his abdomen, trailing and taking their time. The clones were looking at each other in such a way that Kakashi was now biting his own bottom lip to keep the volley of slurs from tumbling out his mouth.

Never taking their eyes off each other as they made for his zipper, the clones began leaning in closer to each other. While Kakashi lamented that his obstructed the view of the delicious smorgasbord that awaited him, something interesting and equally tasty was now happening. The clones began to slowly kiss and touch each other as they unbuttoned his trousers, his breath now coming out in short pants as he agonizingly awaited being freed of the confines of those pants. They moaned into each others mouths, one clone reaching over to knead the others breast, Kakashi heard the zipper and groaned loudly.

"Oh girls, I think he's enjoying this a bit too much. He's meant to be taking his punishment remember."

The noise the clones made as they parted, a wet smacking kind of moan, would forever grace his best day dreams from now until the end of time. .They remained close together, touching as they both directed their attention to his crotch. They way they licked their lips while freeing his member, the way they almost fought to be able to touch him, it all made him unbearably harder. There was only a slight feeling of relief as he sprung forth from his briefs, already a glistening bead of precum slipping from the tip. But he wasn't watching his own dick right now. There were too many other enticing things to hold his attention.

The clone kneeling on the floor was beginning a new assault with one of the devices. Kakashi definitely recognized it, as this was the one he affectionately referred to as 'the magic wand', with the bulbous vibrating head. This one was his favorite for a few reasons, the first being the way Sakura would orgasm so violently on even just the lower settings, but this one didn't need to be charged or plugged in. Chakra powered was the way of the future, Kakashi had never been so thrilled to have lived this long. Watching her squirm and writhe, the slick sound of the clones fingers entering her wet and desperate opening while the wand whirred away against her clit.

Kakashi had never felt quite so desperate himself, to replace those fingers with the painful and throbbing cock that was standing to attention, watching the scene with impatience. He vaguely registered the growl that burbled in the back of his throat. The clones on his lap left breathy giggles in his ears, tracing their fingers down his chest before fisting the fabric in their hands. He could smell it, almost taste it in the air, the juices that were flowing from her.

"Isn't she being such a good girl for us, Kakashi?"

"I wonder if she gets this wet for you..."

"Makes these noises for you..."

"I bet it's driving you crazy not being able to touch..."

As another orgasm ripped through Sakura, impatient pants began to escape him. The clone in charge circled again with a smug look on her face, one that was just as foreboding as it was sexy. She leant in closer, offering a delicious view of her cleavage, her breath ghosting over his lips.

"So impatient already." She placed a kiss on his lips, a lingering and tenuous peck. "What do you think girls, should we relieve him of some of his misery?" Kakashi grunted in reply straining against the chair to taste her lips a bit longer. "Not so eager, Kakashi, you'll wait until I say so."

The Sakura that was tied up and being worked on let out a moan so loud and unhindered he knew the gag had been taken away from her mouth now. It just added to the feverish way his body now heated, begging to be released. Kakashi tried to shift his focus to the timer, trying to work out exactly how long he had left before sweet freedom. Ten years ago he would have been unswayed by this assault, his senses wouldn't have been so addled and he'd already have worked out how long was left. Or how to escape. But at this moment he was _enjoying_ himself and every second of sweet torture, and he was well and truly lost in it. That was the effect Sakura seemed to have on him, in all ways.

The clone in charge scraped her fingers down his chest, teasingly ghosting over his member, he gasped when he felt the warm drizzle of saliva on his aching shaft. His focus was torn between watching the multiple orgasms that Sakura was enduring or watching this clone as she lathered him. She very briefly, teasingly, stroked him just twice. The slick feeling if his already coated member made his eyes roll back, head falling back against the chair with a groan. The two clones in his lap took this opportunity to leave wet kisses up his neck, sucking harshly on his adam's apple, the groan escaped him unabashed.

He needed more, more friction, more to release the tension that was building. He needed to bury his cock deep inside her wet and waiting entrance. But it was all too soon that they pulled away and directed their attention away from him again. He was left to meekly thrust upwards as much as the restraints would allow, begging with the action alone.

"Ugh, Kakashi..."

The sound reached his ears, the tied up Sakura moaning his name as she shook and gushed more of her juices onto the clone between her legs.

"Please..." The plea tumbled from his lips before he could check it, the clone in charge rounded on him with a speed that suggested she had been waiting for this precise moment.

"Oh, he's begging already. How much time has he got left?"

"There is sill ten minutes left on the counter."

The clone in charge looked so very smug, so very delicious even though Kakashi felt a rising sense of fear. The fact that she held all the control over his release, his body, it shouldn't have felt so good but it did. He would have done anything she asked at that moment just to get one minute closer to sweet relief.

"If he asks, very nicely, and uses his manners like a good boy. I might consider shifting the chair closer. So he can look her in the eyes while we make her cum, again and again..."

"Fuck..."

 _Thwack._ As soon as the curse had left his lips the riding crop came down against his inner thigh.

"That is not the kind of language you use when you want something. Do you want me to add minutes to that timer hmm?"

"No..." it came out quick and distant in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

"No, what?"

 _Thwack._

"No, Mistress. Please... Please, may I be moved closer?"

Any embarrassment he might have felt was long gone, dissipated as the clones in his lap moaned wantonly in his ears before placing kisses on his jaw line. The wicked look in the eyes of the clone in charge were only barely registered, his concentration was beginning to falter, unable to keep steady vision on anything other than the Sakura being heavily pleasured on that chair.

In an instant the warmth of the clones in his lap was gone, they stood quickly and while he missed the contact he didn't have much time to pine for it. With an ungodly strength he sometimes forgot that Sakura was capable of, the clones picked him and the chair up with ease, moving him closer to the action.

This move, like all the others, had been closer had jogged some of his senses back to him, but this close now he could see what the next phase of the plan would be. And it caused him to almost stop breathing altogether. Not once pausing in her assault with the wand on her clit, and her fingers pumping into her languidly, the clone had in her mouth a particular toy that Kakashi had great fondness for. Though it was of the smaller variety of plugs one could buy, it made Sakura so very sensitive.

It was the kind of thing he had gradually introduced her to once she had trusted in his abilities in the bedroom, it was the kind of thing that if she allowed it, he would willingly do the dishes for an entire week. To see her so eager to use it…. It was something else entirely.

With a disdainful moan as the clone withdrew her fingers, Sakura's tear laden eyes finally caught Kakashi's attention. The dark promise they held causing his blood to reach a boiling point.

And then there wasn't enough blood in his brain to form any coherent thoughts. The plug was being lubed up and then carefully inserted. All the while the moans and grunts drifting to his ears, escaping Sakura, mirrored by his own groans of impatience. It barely registered when the two clones on his lap had started to undulate against his knees, rubbing themselves against him through the thin lingerie they wore.

It was the scent of her arousal, so strong and overpowering. Magnified by the clones as they then began to touch themselves, one pinching and rolling each nipple, while the other dipped her hand between her legs. It all caused that heady aroma to strengthen, and it weakened his resolve and what was left of his patience. Kakashi let out an unabashed growl. The noise seemed to only increase the pleasure for the clones, Sakura had always liked him to be vocal. Just as the plug was fully inserted and the magic wand brought back to torture her clit, Kakashi gasped at the feel of a hand on his throbbing member.

Something cool was being eased down onto his erection, a quick glance telling him all he needed to know. Sakura had been shopping for more toys while he had been at work.

"This..." the clone whispered in his ear. "Was your original present, isn't it pretty?"

The ring settled at the base of his shaft, and the brief reprieve of friction the clones hand provided was gone all too soon. A bulbous device attached to that ring, Kakashi could only watch on, mildly terrified, as the black toggle was switched to the on position.

The dull vibrations tingled at first, until the power was turned up. His eyes really did roll back into his head, his balls feeling the vibrations as well, edging him without being enough to release the unimaginable pressure.

"Oh, I think he likes the present." There was a collective giggle before another breathy moan filled his ears.

It was too much and not enough all at once.

"Oh god...please..." Just as before, it tumbled from his lips while not sounding like his own voice at the same time.

"More begging? Such a good boy..." The clone whispered while palming the shaft of his painful hardness. He wasn't capable of any words at this point. The vibrations rattling in his bones, pushing him closer and closer, but not able to satisfy himself with the right friction. Feebly he attempted to thrust his hips toward her hand but the clones sitting where they were prevented much movement.

When a finger traced around the head of his penis while the other clone began sucking at a particular spot on his neck, the primal growl that escaped was almost doglike. _God,_ it felt so good.

 _Thwack._

A guttural moan followed the sound of the whip, and his balls tightened, but he was not on the receiving end this time. Instead, the clone on his lap who had been tentatively stroking his cock was whipped so hard that the jutsu had broken. Kakashi was too hazy to pay much attention, cursing the puff of smoke that was blocking his view momentarily. But now there was only one clone on his lap while the one in charge traced that riding crop up and along his shaft.

"Control yourselves girls. Don't touch him too much. He's been too naughty to deserve it."

The crop not so gently slapped against his ball sack and he hissed in part pain, part pleasure. Any kind of touching, even painful, pushed him closer to that edge again. Even the slap of that crop on his inner thigh as she moved away was good. It was all good, every torturous second. He felt feverish and restless. Now that one of the clones was gone, he stole a moment to check his bindings again… Even a skilled ninja would have trouble getting out of these, and he didn't want her to catch him attempting an escape, but he didn't want to escape either. Not really.

As the tied up Sakura was brought to orgasm again with a wet and delectable moan, Kakashi watched on. With the plug in her ass and the wand hard against her clit on the highest setting, he could see her entrance rippling with bliss, even though nothing was inside her. _Yet._ It was so tempting to rip through those bindings, ravish her with his own hardness, but another terrible thought suddenly sprang to mind.

When Sakura realized that he was a clone himself, there would be hell to pay. So breaking free of these binds was not an option. One stray fist, one sharp whack, would be all it took. And suddenly this game of hers took on a whole other more horrifying element.

For the first time throughout this whole ordeal, he really, desperately needed to keep being a good boy. For his future safety.

"Ahh…." He stopped himself from swearing, he wouldn't risk getting into trouble, the clone in charge had crouched between his legs. Laving his shaft with saliva, coating and warming him while the cock ring buzzed on. He'd been too lost in thought to watch close enough. The momentary distraction of his potentially doomed future had taken some of the edge off the painful pressure in his groin. But it returned tenfold when he felt those clone lips kiss the tip ever so lightly.

"Oh sweetheart, look at all this dribbling out of you already. You must want it so badly…"

"Yes... Ma'am." He bit the words out, gritting his teeth as the heat in his blood skyrocketed.

"But you will only come when I say you can. Understood?"

"Ugh, yes Ma'am."

She rewarded his good behaviour with another kiss and a light suck on the tip. He hissed at the contact. Those dirty words of hers, the look in her eye, the scent of the juices flowing from the tied up Sakura. Gods, it was sweet torture. He was sure that the second he was set free, it would take just pushing the tip into her sweet entrance to make him cum. Kakashi wasn't sure if that made him a good boy or a bad boy. But he was damn sure he didn't want to find out the hard way. There was only one thing for it, he would only succumb when she allowed him to.

The next five minutes were a blur to Kakashi, a mixture of exquisite torment, the bound clones lingerie completely ripped from her body now. Her ass red from the slapping of the riding crop. The shine of sweat and juices coating her whole body. She was a whimpering and delectable mess that Kakashi wanted to devour for himself. The continued vibrations around his cock, the one clone that was fingering herself hard as she sat in his lap. the sounds and sensations.

It was all too much. Too too much.

Kakashi let out a snarling kind of growl at the same time there was a small 'ding' of the timer. At the sound the clone in his lap poofed from existence and left his lap damp from her ministrations. The clone with the whip very slowly and seductively deposited herself in his lap. Straddling him. And judging by the scent of her, she was also dangerously aroused. She undulated her hips against his, threw her head back with a moan, Kakashi's cock vibrating against that sheer lingerie.

The friction was almost, almost enough, with each roll of her hips it brought him closer. Grunting each time Sakura grinded against him. There was a strangled cry ripping from his throat as she giggled and pulled herself off him.

"Nah uh. You're not getting off that easy."

It took everything that remained of his willpower not to throw a volley of slurs at her now. It was getting harder to keep his wits about him, so hard in fact he was terrified that the jutsu could dispel at any moment.

"So, Hokage-sama…" the clone paused in her sentence while a long drawn out moan signalled another orgasm from the bound Sakura. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes… yes Ma'am... "

 _Thwack._

"And?"

"I promise not to be late again… I swear…"

"Good boy."

The shudder of excitement that ran through his body at those two words, it was enough to give him goosebumps that had nothing to do with being cold. He was warm, so warm, the sweat was beading on his forehead. Strained in concentration, trying to maintain the jutsu and trying to keep himself from breaking free altogether and fucking her brains out.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen now, I'm going to untie you _slowly_ , while this one here…", the clone that had been on nipple teasing duty appeared before his prison chair, "sucks on that nice, hard dick of yours" Kakashi groaned in relief mixed with pain as the vibrating around his shaft made it tender but the prospect of relief soon made it all the sweeter. "And if you manage to hold out, and not cum in her mouth, like a good boy, then… and only then… will I let you fuck her."

Kakashi whimpered. Actually _whimpered_ in defeat. A stray tear rolling from one eye to mingle with the sweat already beading on his face. When neither clone moved, and the Sakura tied to the chair whimpered also, Kakashi realized he'd need to use his words. Like a good boy.

"Yes please, ma'am."

"Atta boy."

The smugness on her face didn't even matter to him now, nothing mattered except the heavenly feeling of that hot, wet bliss enclosing around his dick. She teased the tip with her tongue, licking and laving it viciously as though it were a sweltering July afternoon and he were a popsicle she couldn't stand to waste. All he could focus on was that relief, and then the building pressure of his orgasm begging to release into her mouth. It was an especially cruel punishment for knew that his favourite place to cum was that precious mouth of hers.

Kakashi hissed, trying desperately to rein in the building pressure while the bound clone screamed out another orgasm. Concentrating as he was, gripping the chair tightly, he didn't notice that both his hands had been untied at some point. Tears streaming freely down his face as he fought release. Though he lamented not being able to see the pleasure wracking through Sakura's lithe body, or the debaucherous look of her clone as she sucked him fiercely, his eyes squeezed shut. No longer able to stay open for fear the overload would make him blow too soon. _And he needed to be a good boy._

With a popping sound and a hum, the clone between his legs released his member. The sharp intake of breath at the sensation make Kakashi realize he had actually been holding his breath through the ordeal.

"Good boy…" she whispered, placing a kiss on his cock before dispelling the jutsu and poofing away. Two clones remained, while the real Sakura was still sprawled and writhing on that chair.

 _Thwack._

He startled when the riding crop hit his inner thigh again, but he was too relieved to be concerned about the jutsu breaking, in fact at this moment the excitement was so heady he'd forgotten he was a clone entirely.

"Up. Now."

Kakashi wasted no time in standing to attention, his painfully throbbing cock, still vibrating with that ring, standing to attention as well.

 _Thwack.._

The riding crop was brought down hard against his behind, though this time he didn't jump as much. His eyes were finally open again, hazily paying attention to the three heads of pink hair surrounding him. One clone on each arm, they pulled him in to stand over the bound Sakura with equally devious smirks on their faces.

"Now…" the one in charge whispered. "You are to do _exactly_ as I say. If you stray off course for even one second, you will be punished again. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." The lack of hesitation in his answer revealed his enthusiasm.

"Good boy." Again his cock twitched at the words. "And because you've been such a good boy, we'll help you along, won't we?"

"Yes… of course…" The other clone chimed in as she wrapped her hand around his dick.

"Now, you are going to slowly put your dick inside this little cunt, we've warmed it up so well for you…" The salacious words she spoke made him groan again, "But you _must_ do it _slowly_. And once you are _all the way in_ you must stop and answer some questions. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Kakashi wasted no more time. He needed to be inside of her, needed her to orgasm around _his_ cock, needed to fill her up with _his_ seed. But he also had to be a good boy. It was this thought, and sheer luck, that he remembered to enter her _slowly._ That delicious heat engulfing him, sucking him in tighter, that slick feel. His eyes rolled back into his head as he edged into her waiting pussy.

The thick length now inside her with the plug still in her ass, Sakura moaned at the sweet intrusion. Finally being filled with his impressive length. When Kakashi gently nudged as far as he could fill her, he began to sweat and grit his teeth, stopping was torture.

"Now, isn't he a such a good boy for a change."

"Yes, it's such a pity he isn't always a good boy like this…."

He should've known, should've sensed impending doom. But he was too lost in this, too turned on, too eager to fuck her into oblivion for the torture she had put him through this evening.

"Does it feel good Kakashi?"

"Ugggh, yes Ma'am…"

 _Thwack._

"Use my name." _Thwack_. "Does it feel good Kakashi?"

"Fuu…. yes Sakura. You feel so good…"

"Do you want to cum now Kakashi?"

"Yes, oh god, yes please…."

"Too bad…."

 _Thwack. Poof._

Kakashi fell forward a little, caught by the two clones on his arms… Although… suddenly he wasn't so sure they were clones at all. The Sakura that had been tied and pleasured all evening had suddenly poofed from existence, which meant only one thing.

The real Sakura was on his arm.

His cock ached and throbbed, robbed of the tight delectable heat it had finally buried into. His head and body was reeling. His knees weak. And suddenly the grip on his arm had turned harsh and unforgiving. Sakura's voice whispered in both his ears.

"Next time, don't send a clone to do a real man's job…"

A searing rush of chakra disturbance and Kakashi knew what was about to happen.

 _Poof._

Kakashi stared at the clock in that conference room. The one that was sitting above the Raikage's head as he boomed and made a scene about something that was entirely unimportant. His mind was entirely in other places.

Why hadn't his clone dissipated yet? Had he spent the last hour with Sakura? Surely not. He was eager to know exactly how much trouble he would be in for missing their anniversary. The clock on the wall was telling him it had been over an hour... What on earth had happened? Unless the clone was doing damage control ahead of time, now that would make things a lot easier later on….

 _Poof._

Kakashi would not be so lucky.

Just as the Mizukage stood with dramatic flair, announcing some theory she had about the men in charge, Kakashi had a mass recall of images from that evening. Everything his clone had bore witness to. Every scent, every touch, every vibration around his cock. Every orgasm that Sakura had endured while she was tied. The sweet, sweet feeling of finally entering her, and the pain of the denied fulfillment….

"Hnnn…."

Kakashi groaned aloud. Each Kage and their assistants training their eyes to him suddenly. He doubled over in his chair, hiding the tender erection that had just sprung to life against his Hokage robes.

"Hokage-sama, are you ill?"

"Is he having a heart attack?"

"This is what you young ones get for not taking proper care of yourselves…."

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

Shikamaru's voice beside him cut through the others. He shared a pained expression with the man before his eyes rolled.

"Sakura, again? Seriously?"

"Yeah, she got me real good this time…."

Shikamaru addressed the room.

"The Hokage has taken ill. He'll be fine to continue in just a moment if you want to pause for refreshments…."

"No!"

Kakashi interrupted his own assistant, everyone falling silent and regarding him curiously.

"No...:" he continued more quietly, for Shikamaru's ears only. "You take over, or better yet, tell Naruto he can take the job already…"

"But, Kakashi! He's not ready to…."

"Well this might be my last few hours amongst the living if I don't get home to her soon. So giving Naruto one night as a heads up is the only courtesy I can offer." Kakashi winced as he stood. "Now I really gotta go, I can't be late…"

Shikamaru eyed him queerly but did not pry. The very idea of Kakashi not wanting to be late an absurdity in and of itself.

"What a drag."


End file.
